


So…what are we?

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lol like the way I've been so fuckin sick of seeing litebrites like myself thrive, N/rmani..., She's sweet and talented and humble but most importantly DARKSKINNED., Sigh she's so special. I've seen it since the X Factor like it feels so good, because not their talent but because their light skin gets these niggas', dicks hard. N/rmani... Fuck I can't even put into words how much I love, go up for her. I'll never forget the way she and her stans treated Mani., her and how it's been absolute joy watching her journey and wow to think, petty heart feel so unbelievably warm. Fuck that racist ass bitch and all who, this is all just the beginning. And of course the stans of that demon girl, to say that I've been there with her from the beginning., who was the first to leave that girl group are furious and it makes my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Yes, they kissed a lot and went on dates but did that mean they were…





	So…what are we?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a Normani high y'all like... Fuck I love her so much. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Carlos pursed his lips, slowly beginning to wonder if Uma had simply traversed off the school grounds to who knows where. After knocking and entering her dorm and seeing that it wasn’t just Uma who was nowhere to be found but Audrey as well, Carlos had shut the door before continuing his search for his girlfriend. Carlos came to an abrupt stop, blinking as he realized that for some time now, he’d been internally referring to Uma as his “girlfriend”. He bit his lip. …Would it be appropriate to refer to her as such? Sure, they were dating now but for some couples, the “dating stage” was simply that and they either stayed in that stage until they realized that things weren’t working out or took the next step after a certain amount of dates. He feels like him and Uma haven’t gone on enough dates to be past the “dating stage”. _He_ himself wouldn’t mind calling Uma his girlfriend but it was important that he take her feelings into account as well.

The tech prodigy continues on down the school hall, only a few students present in the hallways what with school no longer being in session for the day. Taking a right turn into the school lounge, Carlos halts midstep, closing his parted lips and smiling as he stared at a sleeping Uma, the beauty laying down on her back on the couch with an open book resting on her chest. Coming upon her asleep was an unexpected, yet nice surprise. He hasn’t watched her while she was asleep since… Crossing over toward the pirate captain, Carlos first picks the book up off her chest before closing it, moving on to tucking it away back inside her messenger bag before gathering the pens, pencils, highlighters, and other of Uma’s belongings scattered on the table in front of the couch before putting them in what he hopes is their proper place. Seeing as the girl wasn’t conscious to carry her own bag, the softhearted boy slings it over his body before picking Uma up bridal style with ease, smiling at how light she was.

“Sea pony,” Carlos hears Uma mumble, the startled teen blinking down at the unconscious girl in befuddlement.

He chuckles, a fond smile spreading across his lips. He made it back to Uma’s dorm in no time, the former Isle of the lost inhabitant initially having trouble opening the door with the sea witch in his arms but he eventually gets it open. Hm, so either Audrey came back and left or she hadn’t come back at all, Carlos wondering where the princess had run off to. He gently places Uma down on her bed, bringing the sheets up to her chin before kissing her forehead, in the middle of smiling softly down at the girl his affections grew for by the day when he hears the door open.

“Carlos?”

Said boy perks up at the sound of Audrey’s voice, looking back at Uma’s roommate and Gil, noting how their arms were linked together. Carlos flushes red, feeling like he’d been caught red-handed doing something wrong when he’d only been tucking Uma in. “A-Audrey! Gil! Hey…”

Audrey’s inquiring eyes move to the bag slung across Carlos’s body that she knows for sure belongs to Uma, the princess smiling as the pieces of the puzzle she’d been having trouble putting together finally start fitting just right.

“Awwww,” Gil coos, smiling fondly at Uma. “Captain looks so peaceful.”

Carlos smiles himself, Uma becoming the topic of the conversation making him forget all about his embarrassment. Looking back at her, he tucks a braid behind her ear, saying smilingly in a gentle voice, “Yeah, she does.”

Audrey sighs, a hand over the smiling girl’s heart as she observes the sweet sight. Love was just too wonderful for words.

He has a sudden thought, Carlos staring at Uma’s face as he decided that he’d better get out of here quickly if he wants to make it to the mall in time before it closes. “I gotta run. Later, guys.”

As Carlos rushes past, Gil exchanges a look of wonder with Audrey, the twosome lifting their shoulders in a shrug moments later. “Oh, we came back here for your wallet, right?”

Audrey gives Gil a grateful smile, nodding her head. Seeing Carlos in the dorm had made her forget all about the reason she’d come back here with Gil. “We sure did. Lemme grab it right now and then we can go get some smoothies.”

Uma turns over on her side, breathing in before opening her eyes, the fact that her surroundings aren’t that of the school lounge making her furrow her eyebrows, the girl shooting up. She looks to her right, Audrey fast asleep in her bed. When she glances at the clock on the nightstand, the numbers reading ’10:30’ takes Uma by surprise.

“Shit,” the beautiful witch whispers. She can’t believe “resting her eyes” in the lounge resulted in this. Sighing, the pretty girl gets out of bed to change into a comfortable pair of clothes, having a pretty good hunch on who brought her back to her dorm.

When Uma twists the doorknob of Carlos and Jay’s dorm, she smiles when the door opens, glad that Carlos had learned his lesson about locking the door. But some part of her can’t help wishing the door _had_ been locked just for the simple fact that she enjoyed picking locks. Stepping into the boys’ private space, Uma leaves the door open as she walks toward Carlos’s bed.

Carlos frowns when the bed suddenly shifts, him having not moved a single inch to make the mattress sway. It’s when Carlos becomes aware of a strange presence that he opens his eyes, Uma the first thing he sees, opening his mouth to let out a yell but a smirking Uma quickly covers his mouth.

Uma giggles. “Hey there, pup.”

He realizes that Uma is straddling him, reddening as tries focusing on Uma’s beautiful face and not how amazing her thighs look in her shorts, reaching up to remove her hand from his mouth. “U-Uma! What are you doing here?”

Giggling once more, she leans down to peck the flustered boy’s lips. “Come with me to the beach.”

The couple are sitting side by side on the dock, Uma’s head resting on Carlos’s shoulder as she watched the moving waves. “Thanks for taking me back to my dorm.”

Carlos smiles, not surprised that she’d figured out it was him. “No problem.”

Uma smirks, unable to stop getting enjoyment out of messing with Carlos even now that they were a couple. Raising her head off his shoulder, she points down at the water. “Hey, do you see that?”

Carlos’s curiosity sparks to life, the gullible boy leaning forward, frowning when even after following the angle of Uma’s delicate finger, he can’t see what it is she’s pointing out. “See what?”

Smirking harder, Uma says, “Come closer to the edge. You’ll see it then.”

He listens to her instructions without a second thought, making sure that he wasn’t sitting so close on the edge that he’d fall into the water before leaning forward once more, about to voice that he still can’t see the object or creature Uma’s trying to show him when a hand shoves him into the water.

Uma laughs as she watches Carlos resurface.

He’s soaking wet and cold but Uma’s laughter is far too sweet sounding to his ears for him to be even slightly upset. “I only have myself to blame for not seeing that coming.”

Giggling, Uma jumps into the water, all smiles as she swims over to Carlos. His white hair clings to his forehead, Uma reaching up to move some of it out of his eyes. “Yeah, you really do.”

He smiles down at her, always loving it when she smiled, finding her to be even more beautiful than she already was when she did. He suddenly remembers the question that had been on his mind earlier today before he’d arrived at the lounge. “Hey, so are we…” He suddenly feels like there’s a frog stuck in his throat, the shy boy lowering his gaze.

Uma raises an eyebrow, raising the boy’s chin so he can look her in the eye again. “Are we what, pup?”

Blood is pumping through his ears and he swears this is the fastest his heart has ever beat, Carlos saying, despite his dry throat, “Are we like…boyfriend and girlfriend now?”

All Uma can do at first is blink at the boy, a grin breaking out on the girl’s face before she throws her head back and laughs.

Carlos pouts, not seeing the humor in his genuine question seeing as he was being completely serious. “Uma… I was being serious.”

Having finally gotten her laughter under control, the lovely girl smiles amusedly at the boy. “What is it with you and your knack for asking stupid questions, pup?”

The still pouting boy rolls his eyes, the annoyance in his eyes fading into nothingness at the feeling of Uma’s hands on his face. Her kiss is unexpected, Carlos’s eyes stretched wide in surprise but then his response to her mouth on his is reciprocal, enjoying her taste like always.

Pulling away, Uma smiles at him. “Does that answer your question?”

His response is a shy smile, Carlos perking up at the memory of him purchasing a gift for Uma at the mall today. “Oh! Heh, I almost forgot.”

Now it’s Uma’s turn to be curious, eyes never leaving her boyfriend as he holds up a keychain, a sea pony dangling from the metal.

Smiling, Carlos takes Uma by her wrist before raising her arm and placing the keychain in her palm. “You talk in your sleep.” He pauses to give her an amused smile, endeared by the flustered look on the girl’s face. “I heard you mumble ‘sea pony’ so I stopped by the gift shop at the mall today and got you that. Sorry, it isn’t much but—” For the second time that night, Uma presses her mouth against his and once again, he doesn’t see it coming. She pulls away before he can kiss her back.

She grins up at him. “It’s perfect. Thank you, Carlos.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
